Solsticio de Invierno
by Queen Khione
Summary: Todos los años, la víspera del solsticio de invierno, el rey reunía a sus nobles en el castillo de Dunbroch para conmemorar el aniversario de su coronación. Había justas durante el día y un gran banquete con música y danza por la noche. Pero a Hiccup nada de ello le importaba, porque su única razón para asistir; era ver a la Princesa de Escocia.


Quizás, muchos de ustedes se espanten por la cantidad de palabras que tiene este one-shot. Quizás demasiadas, pero, la verdad es que me vi tan inspirada que no pude evitar escribir. Me inspiré en el primer párrafo de mi libro favorito que cabe la casualidad que también es el primero de esta historia, lo demás es netamente mío. Antes de que se marchen, los invito a leerla, puse de mi mayor esfuerzo para lograr la esencia de los personajes.

**Los personajes han sido creados por DreamWorks y Disney. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

* * *

.

.

.

Todos los años, la víspera del solsticio de invierno, el rey reunía a sus nobles en el castillo de Dunbroch para conmemorar el aniversario de su coronación.

Había sido así desde que tenía memoria. Todos los reyes de Escocia habían ascendido al trono en el solsticio de invierno, incluso si sus predecesores fallecían en cualquier otro momento del año. Por ello, con el tiempo, la celebración se había vuelto cada vez más festiva y menos solemne. Había justas durante el día, y un gran banquete con música y danza por la noche. Los barones del rey acudían con sus familias y sirvientes, por lo que, durante un par de jornadas, el castillo era un auténtico hervidero de gente.

En las afueras, bordeando el pueblo miles de comerciantes de otros reinos acudían a Escocia vendiendo alimentos, artículos, joyas, cuadros, ropas, todo aquello que podía caer en la imaginación. Respirándose aquel aire de festividad tan característico de aquel país de las Tierras Altas.

Hiccup y su padre, Estoico el vasto, asistían cada año, nunca habían faltado a la fiesta del solsticio de invierno, ni siquiera cuando el joven vikingo perdió su pierna tras esa batalla con un dragón de proporciones estratosféricas. A pesar de que muchos nobles, atraídos por la curiosidad, preguntaban la razón de su pérdida: Estoico respondía serio y con cortas palabras de que fue por un mero accidente, pero sin dejar de demostrar su tristeza por ello. Los dragones eran su más preciado secreto y no deseaba el país de Berk revelarlo a nadie. A excepción del rey, del cual compartía una estrecha relación. El Rey Fergus invitaba cada año a Estoico y a su hijo.

Todo el mundo se preguntaba del por qué siempre eran invitados especiales; pero sus preguntas se esfumaban casi tan rápido de haber sido formuladas. Puesto que nadie sabía lo suficiente de aquel país, era un misterio muy bien guardado del cual ellos no podían alimentarse para crear más cuestionamientos.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en Hiccup este año. No estaba animado, ni deseoso de probar los exquisitos platos especiales que se preparaban para la celebración. Habían tenido la obligación de viajar en barco, y pisando tierra terminar el resto del viaje en un carruaje que el mismo rey llamó a pedir para él y su padre. Le encantaba ésta fiesta en particular, desde que era pequeño, pero por una extraña razón esta vez no estaba lo suficientemente contento para sentirse a gusto.

Recordó el por qué y una agria sonrisa cruzó su rostro, mientras apoyaba su mentón en una de sus manos y observaba los extensos prados de Escocia deslizarse por la ventanilla del carruaje. Suspiró y su padre lo notó.

—¿Qué sucede, hijo?—el hombre se inclinó hacia él con preocupación.

—Nada—fingió una sonrisa—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Te conozco y me resulta extraño verte así ahora. A ti te agradaban mucho éstas fiestas del rey: tú mismo me lo habéis dicho.

—Es por Toothless—murmuró bajando la mirada—Espero que lo cuiden bien.

Respondió mientras entrelazaba sus propias manos y unía sus pulgares, como si pensara en él; no era una mentira después de todo, en realidad sí estaba preocupado por su dragón y cada vez que debía ausentarse por la festividad del solsticio de invierno le venía una afligida sensación luego de la separación. Toothless era mucho más que un simple dragón: se convirtió, con el paso del tiempo, en un amigo. En un amigo de verdad.

Estoico sonrió con alegría—Te preocupas demasiado. Gobber lo cuidará como se lo merece, no te hizo esa promesa por nada, ¿verdad?

Hiccup asintió un tanto aliviado—Tienes razón...

Justo en ese momento, las palabras de Hiccup se vieron interrumpidas ante las atronadoras canciones provocadas por los músicos; mostrando a todos sus elaboradas gaitas que inundaban la entrada del castillo con aquellas melodías tan propias de Escocia. A pesar de que el ruido era un tanto molesto, Hiccup igualmente disfrutaba de la música.

Observó a los artistas que se alejaban lentamente a medida que el carruaje avanzaba y, de pronto, el castillo apareció: majestuoso e inexpugnable. Sonrió de medio lado con una leve melancolía, el castillo seguía igual durante los años, y cada vez que él lo contemplaba le parecía tan fantástico como la primera vez que lo vio. El único que cambiaba a través del tiempo era él. Tenía veinte años y aún se sentía como un niño cada vez que admiraba aquel edificio.

_Quizás_, pensó, _éste año será algo más divertido._

De lo que más disfrutaba Hiccup de la celebración: eran las historias de los juglares, siempre trataban sobre grandes hazañas realizadas por los caballeros en campos de batalla, cuentos mágicos y, a veces, se sonreía con complicidad cuando aparecían en aquellos relatos los dragones. Habían muchos trovadores que paseaban por los alrededores del castillo, pero sólo uno era invitado y era el más destacado de todos. El más viejo, alegre y sabio. Sus historias atravesaban fronteras y no había persona que no le admiraba. Su nombre era: Odric y provenía de un reino desconocido. Según él era un pueblo que se ubicaba en el principio del mundo y desde allí las montañas crecían, los ríos se dispersaban y los mares se extendían.

A Hiccup le resulta a gracioso escucharlo, sobretodo porque acompañaba sus relatos con una pequeña lira que traía entre sus brazos delgados. Sus gesticulaciones eran exageradas, pero no molestas y hacía uso de una voz tan misteriosa y elocuente que prácticamente anonadado fijaba sus ojos en el juglar. De repente se vio sacudido por la emoción y, cuando por fin el viaje terminó, Hiccup saltó hacia la tierra con ligereza mientras alzaba sus brazos para estirarse.

—Es aburrido tener que ver cómo los demás te llevan a algún lugar—dio movimientos circulares para relajar su cuello—Con Toothless es diferente...

Percibió la mirada seria de su padre y calló en el acto, un tanto arrepentido. Se le había olvidado que los dragones debía mantenerlos en secreto.

Estoico se bajó con lentitud del carruaje y agradeció al cochero por las amabilidades, sin olvidar antes entregarle unas monedas de propina. Una vez retirado, el líder vikingo se dirigió a su hijo—¿Cuándo aprenderás? Estamos frente a personas medianamente normales.

—Perdón, pero es poco agradable, ¿no crees?—se cruzó de brazos—No puedo hablar a nadie de mis hazañas, porque nadie cree en los dragones.

Estoico hizo oídos sordos pero le dedicó una mirada llena de burla a su hijo único—Ya encontrarás a una chica con la cual coquetear. Pero por el momento, no metas la pata.

Hiccup frunció el entrecejo, lo que le faltaba. Ahora su padre le restregaba en la cara su peor vergüenza. Aún así, nunca fue del todo soltero, tuvo una relación cuando tenía quince años, pero ante su inmadurez se fue de picada y decidieron ambos que debían crecer primero. Independientemente de aquello, Hiccup no era un creído que le gustaba decir a muchachos de su misma edad los problemas de los cuales él tuvo que enfrentar. Era reservado y a veces en extremo, porque incluso le costaba demostrarlo frente a su padre. Su peor fantasma era la inseguridad, y el joven vikingo al haber crecido en un ambiente donde nadie le escuchaba lo suficiente, con el tiempo abrir la boca y contar sus preocupaciones le era una pérdida de tiempo.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado para bien. Todo a su alrededor: el pueblo, la gente, hasta su padre tuvieron una fugaz modificación en su forma de dirigirse a él, Hiccup también sufrió cambios en su adolescencia, pero seguía siendo _ese _extraño ermitaño.

Meditando aquello, el joven sonrió, recordando sus aventuras y todo el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer luego de la fiesta del Rey Fergus. Habían muchas tierras que faltaban por ser exploradas.

Cuando él y su padre desmontaron en el patio acudieron rápidamente al salón del trono para rendir pleitesía a la familia únmente, la familia entera yacía reunida en sus respectivos lugares, pero Hiccup notó que a la izquierda del Rey el trono de la Princesa estaba vacío. Dio la reverencia y después junto a su padre, se reunieron con los demás nobles en la explanada donde se iban a celebrar las justas.

Detestaba esas competencias, las encontraba demasiado bobas, observó todo con un fingido interés, pero su atención se dirigió a otra parte: allí en un lugar privilegiado se encontraba el Rey y la Reina. Pero, incluso en ese momento, la princesa de Escocia no se encontraba en su sitio. Hiccup torció el gesto, estaba al tanto que Mérida era un tanto malcriada...o _quizás mucho_. Era incorregible y a veces, cuando él la miraba de reojo, entremedio de los demás nobles, la veía rodear los ojos a menudo, bufarse, reírse de manera estrepitosa y, avanzada la noche no hablaba con nadie. No era participativa ni siquiera cuando era momento de los bailes. Hiccup la recordó con un agrio sabor en la boca, Mérida tenía catorce años y supuso que por aquella edad las mujeres se volvían más incontrolables.

De todas formas, poco y nada hablaba con ella, sus padres eran amigos, pero jamás la muchacha mostró interés en hablarle. Casi, creía él, lo consideraba una sombra. Por ello cada vez que iba a la fiesta del solsticio de invierno la imagen que tenía de la princesa se deterioraba un poco; se preguntó cómo luciría ahora, si había crecido y madurado o, por el contrario, si seguía con sus comportamientos de niña. Se rumoreaban muchas historias de ella que incluso habían llegado a los oídos del aislado pueblo de Berk. Se decía que desesperada por no contraer matrimonio convirtió a su madre en una osa y así evitó los acuerdos entre los clanes del Reino; se decía también, que arrepentida por su orgullo, luchó contra el miedo y logró con victoria eliminar el embrujo del cual su madre se vio afectada.

Era fuerte y tenaz, alegre y servicial, independiente. Todo lo que una princesa normal no era. Quizás, ante eso Hiccup la admiraba un poco en secreto. Pero, Hiccup no sabía el por qué de sus pensamientos: cuando se trataba de Mérida sentía algo demasiado contradictorio en su interior, puesto que ella parecía ser una caja de sorpresas.

_Que estúpido eres_, se dijo a sí mismo con una oleada de vergüenza. ¿Qué hacía pensando en ella? Nunca entablaron una conversación muy duradera, ni siquiera una amistad. Y entonces ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que Mérida no estuviese en la fiesta?

Apoyó uno de sus brazos en su pierna derecha y se cubrió el rostro. Ocultando su turbación interior, esa extraña emoción que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando miles de voces se escucharon al unísono, pronunciando una sola y clara palabra.

La princesa, con la frente en alto apareció en la entrada de las justas, donde los caballeros hacían su presentación antes de competir. Mérida con una sonrisa llena de alegría alzó su brazo derecho recibiendo una calurosa ovación, dio un salto y los caballeros gritaron a viva voz su nombre, uniéndose en el camino algunos nobles, escuderos y aldeanos. La muchacha pelirroja caminó con sencillez hacia su posición, donde un séquito de dianas estaban alineadas en el fondo de la arena.

—¡Esa es mi hija!—exclamaron los reyes, mientras los trillizos saltaban de sus puestos animando a su hermana mayor.

Hiccup contuvo su emoción y estiró el cuello disimuladamente para apreciarla mejor. Y, con los ojos bien abiertos descubrió a la muchacha de la que tanto se habló. Hiccup palideció; sus ojos verdes no contemplaron a una niña de catorce años, sino a una joven de carismática belleza. Había crecido, su rostro, sus orbes, su postura cambiaron. Incluso sus movimientos, seguía siendo poco femenina, pero en su aura ya estaba posada la incipiente madurez. Era una mujer.

—¿Qué tienes, Hiccup?—rió su padre, entre el ruido de un público frenético—¡Si vieras tu cara ahora!

El joven vikingo se incorporó, abatido. ¡No podía suceder aquello! ¡Menos en ella!

—¿Qué edad tiene la princesa?—dijo, un tanto desconfiado de sus sentidos.

—Ha cumplido los dieseis años hace un par de meses.—respondió con simpleza Estoico. El joven desvió la mirada y se topó con la pelirroja nuevamente que sacaba con elegancia una flecha de su carcaj.

—Primera prueba: _¡cincuenta pasos!—_gritó, un anciano que estaba sobre un escalón que le daba altura. Los expectantes automáticamente guardaron silencio; admirando cada mínimo instante. Mérida competía con igualdad de condiciones contra los hombres dedicados a la arquería. La nobleza, con altivez observaba a la muchacha, esperando con ansiedad comprobar si todas esas historias fantásticas que se contaban de ella eran ciertas.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la explanada e Hiccup, con un nudo en la garganta, fue uno de los tantos testigos de la competencia y se sorprendió a él mismo del profundo deseo que emergió de su interior: quería que ella ganara, sin problemas, que fuera la mejor. Que en su gloria Mérida gozara de buenas miradas y airosas palabras de una vez por todas. Apretó la tela de sus tejanos en un puño, añorando la victoria de Mérida. Estoico percibió el nerviosismo de su hijo y, con el ceño fruncido, siguió con la mirada la dirección de los ojos de Hiccup. Sonrió con complicidad, desde que era pequeño el joven siempre se había sentido un tanto atraído por la muchacha. Incluso, cuando la princesa tenía seis años y él diez, la miraba y se preocupaba de ella. Fueron amigos, y en todas las fiestas del solsticio de invierno Hiccup se marchaba un tanto deprimido por la despedida. Pero, en aquel entonces la mente de Mérida borró algunos recuerdos y la comunicación entre ellos se cortó, porque se dio cuenta que el vikingo no era tan bueno en los deportes, y estaba todo el día con un libro bajo sus brazos.

Estoico relajó su postura, mientras veía cómo la princesa daba, prueba tras prueba en el blanco. Era increíble, pensaba Hiccup.

La última prueba era de cien pasos de distancia; y sólo quedaba ella y un hombre que estaba cercano a los veinticinco años. La muchacha sonrió y estiró su mano para estrecharla con su competidor.

—Que gane el mejor—le alentó y sus labios se curvaron aún más. Pero todos los habitantes de Escocia sabían que su princesa ganaría. Mérida se irguió en su puesto y estiró la flecha hacia su mejilla, manteniendo la calma que se veía amenazada ante los fuertes latidos de su corazón. La vista se le nubló un momento, pero se obligó a concentrarse, estuvo demasiado tiempo convenciendo a su madre para participar en las justas, ahora no podía darse el lujo de echarlo todo a perder. Esperó el mandato y, segundos después, el anciano ordenó que dispararán.

Mérida lo hizo, con el alma en un hilo y cuando logró divisar la diana cien pasos más allá de ella; sintió una oleada de alivio. Dio en el blanco y cuando observó a su contrincante su sonrisa se acentuó más al darse cuenta que había ganado.

Gritó de la emoción alzando sus brazos y su arco; de manera automática la gente de Escocia gritó su nombre ante su victoria. Hiccup, sin darse cuenta, se levantó de su asiento, maravillado por el don de la princesa. El noble se alejó rápidamente y se marchó sin una sola palabra. Mérida sabía que debía darle las gracias por aquella competencia al joven, pero su atención estaba en deleitarse de cómo el público la homenajeaba por su logro.

Hiccup aplaudió, y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar, sin dejar de desviar la mirada de Mérida, quién saltaba de la emoción.

.

El rey Fergus decidió realizar el banquete en honor a su hija, aquella hazaña logró devorar los rumores negativos y comprobar todas las historias que relataban de la valentía de la joven pelirroja. Su habilidad en el arco era extraordinaria, y cuando la princesa llegó al salón del trono vestida con ropas pudientes todos los nobles y los barones del rey se acumularon a su alrededor. Mérida sonreía a penas, mientras respondía las preguntas y agradecía por los cumplidos. Hiccup, a comparación de ellos, se quedó en la lejanía; observando aquella escena: parado inútilmente frente una mesa donde exuberantes bebidas estaban a disposición de los invitados. Torció su labio malhumorado: no había tenido el valor de acercarse y felicitarla. El sólo hecho de pensarlo le parecía una pérdida de tiempo: no se conocían y hablarle en privado era demasiado arriesgado, ya que se creía lo suficientemente torpe como para no encontrar las palabras adecuadas al momento de dirigirse a ella, y ante su nerviosismo sería incapaz de guiar la conversación hacia temas más interesantes.

Hiccup le agradaba hablar de proyectos, de los dragones, de tierras desconocidas. Porque su espíritu fue bendecido con ansias de explorar y descubrir. Giró con aburrimiento el contenido de su vaso, casi parecía extrañar esas tardes tediosas donde su padre le hablaba cómo ser un buen líder. Las horas pasaron y el muchacho observaba de vez en cuando la posición del sol, incluso el relato de Odric, por primera vez en su vida le pareció un tanto aburrido. Veía cómo algunos muchachos se le acercaban a la Princesa, pero, para su fortuita suerte Mérida parecía ignorarlos. Hiccup sonrió por eso, seguía siendo tan terca al igual que siempre. Aun así, hubiera sido mucho mejor que la muchacha le hubiese hablado a él.

Sin darse cuenta, cuando la luna comenzaba alzarse lentamente por un cielo anaranjado y púrpura: las parejas y la música inundaron cada rincón del salón. Los vestidos parecían grandes cortinas que se deslizaban a centímetros del suelo, volteando al compás de la música, con sus propias trayectorias.

—¿Por qué no invitas a una chica a bailar?

Haddock gruñó.

—No gracias—alzó la cabeza para observar la prepotente figura de su padre, pero la luz del candelabro lo cegó de inmediato, reprimió una maldición.

—¿Estás cansado?

Asintió al paso que masajeaba sus agotados ojos—Ya es tarde, y no he dormido nada la noche anterior.

Estoico rió con fuerza—Está bien; si queréis marcharos puedes hacerlo.

—¿De verdad?

El hombre afirmó con una sonrisa—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la habitación?

—No te preocupes, tú disfruta de la comida—Hiccup se levantó de su puesto y se despidió de su padre antes de evadir con cuidado a las parejas que bailaban delicadamente por todo el salón. Se sintió terrible, pero poco le importó, se llevó una mano hacia sus ojos; estaba cansado y un insoportable dolor de cabeza le amenazó desde la tarde con desanimarle el día. En realidad, la causa de su insomnio eran las responsabilidades que se le avecinaban en el recodo de su vida; las expectativas que el pueblo se formulaba con él y ese incesante suplicio de descubrir, de crear, temía que su principal objetivo de encontrar otro furia nocturna se viera aplacado por esos deberes de adulto.

Suspiró, convencido de que ruido de la celebración lo habían hostigado demasiado, pero mientras subía las escaleras en forma de caracola, algo lo detuvo. De pronto, una extraña idea se formuló en su mente; las tierras que le faltaban por explorar eran éstas mismas, y las que se extendían más al sur. Tal vez era algo apresurado, considerando que los dragones no husmeaban por estos lados, pero no podía permitirse descartarlo por completo. Cogió el libro que siempre traía consigo y lo anotó con rapidez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Hiccup alzó la cabeza, asustado de que la repentina voz lo pillara por sorpresa.

—¿Eh...?

Entrecerró los ojos, la obscuridad del lugar le impedía ver con claridad, y entonces escuchó cómo una carcajada plena de gracia llenó sus oídos.

Mérida subió los cinco escalones que le separaba del muchacho.

—Te he preguntado qué estáis haciendo aquí—ella se puso frente a él y la única antorcha que estaba pegada a la pared iluminó tenuemente su rostro lúcido. Sus rizos rojizos destellaron leves brillos.

—Hem...ideas.

—¿Sois poeta?—Mérida preguntó con curiosidad, ladeando su cabeza.

—¡No, no!—se apresuró a decir Hiccup—Soy explorador, intento descubrir nuevas tierras.

Ella asintió, como si el interés se difuminara de su rostro.

—Y usted, Alteza—cerró su libro, evitando de todo corazón que la conversación no se enfriara—¿No debería estar bailando?

Mérida arrugó su nariz con disgusto—¡Ni hablar!, bailar con esos creídos...—resopló—Dime Mérida, boberías de protocolo son pérdida de saliva.

Hiccup no se sorprendió de sus palabras.

—Un gusto, Mérida.

La muchacha le miró a los ojos para encontrarse con una radiante sonrisa.

—El placer es mío, Hiccup—ella hizo una burlona reverencia: levantando a penas los dobleces de su vestido púrpura.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Fue por esto—Mérida tuvo el atrevimiento de acercar su mano a la de Hiccup y tocar el recubrimiento de cuero de la libreta con la yema de sus dedos, recién en ese entonces el joven vikingo fue consciente de la cercanía de la princesa. Ella alzó su mirada azulina—Tú eras el niño silencioso que traía siempre éstas libretas. Veo que no se te ha quitado esa costumbre...

Hiccup bajó la mirada, un tanto cohibido. Apreció a la muchacha y descubrió que en ésta oportunidad a comparación de otras veces vestía tan delicadamente que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Esperaba otra respuesta para ser sincero como: «Te reconocí por tu pierna». Y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de que la pelirroja lo recordara.

—Pero, me costó trabajo; has cambiado demasiado.—agregó ella, adoptando un semblante risueño.

—Tú también.

—¿Lo crees?—levantó las cejas.

—Sí, la niña de catorce años te dejó por completo.

—Auch.

Un deje de tristeza se posó fugazmente en el rostro de la muchacha, mostrando cuánto le afectaron aquellas palabras, el joven vikingo se tensó, culpable, puesto que pudo notar la congoja de la joven. Genial, ¡metió la pata!

—Lo siento...

Mérida negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia—Lamentablemente no podemos ser niños por siempre.

Haddock bajó la cabeza mientras veía cómo los pliegues del vestido de Mérida rozaban sus tejanos—Creo que somos dos, me lamento de lo mismo.

Suspiró y se apartó un flequillo castaño de los ojos cuando resopló con disconformidad. Mérida le miró con curiosidad y se sonrojó levemente cuando notó la abrupta cercanía que compartían ambos. Deseó alejarse pero se interrumpió al tener una brillante idea. Rápidamente tomó las manos del joven.

—¡Ven conmigo!

Haddock abrió los ojos de par en par por la repentina sugerencia—¿Qué?

—Oh, por favor. Tienes cara de aburrido, ¿por qué no le damos una bienvenida al invierno más animadamente? Iremos al bosque.

Mérida tiró de él, bajando algunos escalones. Hiccup se detuvo.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Si los guardias creen que me estoy raptando a la princesa?

Mérida se volvió y le sonrió cálidamente. Hiccup tuvo que alejar su rostro antes de que sus frentes chocaran—Hoy estás de suerte, amigo.

Mérida reforzó su agarre—Se cada rincón del castillo, saldremos por la cocina.—volvió a decir.

Hiccup asintió y la siguió. No muy convencido. Le seguía el paso a su compañera con grandes zancadas, cuando llegaron nuevamente al salón del trono; los invitados estaban demasiado preocupados en sus bailes y en sus propias conversaciones para notar cómo la Princesa de Escocia se raptaba al joven vikingo. Evadieron rápidamente a los cuerpos que en ese entonces giraban en concordancia con la música y se dirigieron a la cocina. Hiccup pudo apreciar con fugacidad la imagen de su padre y el rey riendo a risotadas estrepitosas, burlándose del duende gruñón del clan Dingwall.

Sintió un tirón y descubrió la mirada de desaprobación de la princesa, él sonrió en modo de disculpa: había aligerado el paso.

Mérida abrió suavemente la pesada puerta-con su mano libre-, que permitía el acceso a la cocina y se encontró con una sorpresa desalentadora; parada de espaldas a ella estaba la reina Elinor dando instrucciones y órdenes para que salieran a tiempo los platillos. Mérida reprimió una maldición, se incorporó torciendo su labio.

—Mamá está adentro, no podremos salir.

—¿No hay otra salida?

—Sí, pero es esa—le indicó con el dedo un gran portón donde los nobles habían entrado para dar inicio a la fiesta.

Hiccup curvó sus labios—Mala idea, por qué no...—giró su cabeza en busca de alguna salida pero sintió un pequeño tirón en su brazo derecho, que limitaba sus movimientos, desvió la vista y recién notó la mano de Mérida aún sostenida con la suya.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, percibió la sonrisa burlona del muchacho y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió que los dedos de Hiccup se movían suavemente en un intento que parecía más de unión que de alejarse—¡Ay, perdón!—chilló, muerta de la vergüenza y soltando la mano.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió detrás de Mérida, y salió la reina seguida por una fila de siete jovencitas que traían sobre sus brazos bandejas con bocadillos. La princesa se volvió y con un semblante de victoria entró, sin olvidar arrastrar a Hiccup hacia la cocina.

El espectáculo era realmente impresionante, pero Mérida hizo caso omiso de cómo una docena de cocineras corrían de un lugar a otro preparando y limpiando la cocina. La muchacha sonrió y guió a Hiccup hacia la salida, fue en cosa de segundos que ambos estaban bajo un cielo estrellado y con la suave brisa nocturna acariciándoles la piel de sus rostros.

—¡Qué emoción!

—Algo dentro de mí me dice que no estamos haciendo lo correcto.

Ella se encogió de hombros—¿Y? Mamá sabe que me aburren éstas fiestas—la princesa arrugó su nariz con alegría—Dime que tú estabas disfrutando mucho.

Hiccup se cruzó de brazos, mirándola con reproche.

—Estabas a solas con tu cuaderno—rió, y rápidamente caminó con paso apurado. El joven vikingo la siguió contrariado por las confianzas que tomaba la muchacha, era extraño, pensaba él, que no mostrara ni un dejo de timidez ante alguien. El sonido de la tierra y las piedras que pateaba en cada paso fue lo único que se escuchó a medida que se acercaban al establo, donde dormía cómodamente un caballo de pelaje azabache. La princesa lo acarició con un infinito cariño, antes de arrimarse a él con agilidad.

.

Tal vez no era lo correcto, tal vez ya habían descubierto que él y la princesa escaparon de la fiesta. Hiccup suspiró, suponiendo en cuántos problemas se vería metido avanzadas las horas; mentalmente ya tenía una respuesta y argumento a su favor en caso de que le pidieran la palabra: simplemente, al ver a la princesa sin compañía decidió charlar un momento afuera, para despejar sus mentes.

Aun así poco y nada podía pensar en aquel instante; moderando su agarre Hiccup observó sus manos rodeando la cintura de Mérida, lo peor de todo era intentar reprimir su nerviosismo, porque entre cada galope las manos del muchacho se deslizaban levemente hacia arriba, sobre la suave tela del vestido de Mérida, sentía sus dedos aprisionar con delicadeza la piel de la muchacha. Sintió un excesivo calor en su rostro y temía que sus manos temblaran ante el torrente de emociones que se generaba en su interior con una abrasadora fuerza. Intentó concentrarse, sobre todo cuando los rebeldes rizos de la princesa le acariciaban el rostro, provocándole un cosquilleo insistente en su estómago.

—¿Hacia dónde quieres ir? —preguntó, él. Completamente extrañado por el desenlace de los hechos.

—Quiero enseñarte algo, Hiccup—Mérida se volvió a él, y le sonrió—Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo compañía en mis viajes y como sois un explorador: te sorprenderá lo que os enseñaré.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron al destino deseado. Hiccup observó a su alrededor, a pesar de la bruma y la obscuridad del lugar, logró divisar un bello paisaje que lo dejaron sin aliento. Estaban justo en la entrada de un saucedal; se extendía en hileras de árboles que formaban un recodo. Las ramas y hojas caían elegantemente al igual cortinas dando el aspecto de finas telas verdosas que rozaban a penas la tierra; algunos sauces habían perdido sus hojas por las fuertes ráfagas gélidas y estaban envueltas con delgadas capas de escarcha, fue entonces que lo vio...justo al final del camino había un pequeño ojo de mar. Hiccup levantó sus cejas, con curiosidad: parecía el lugar perfecto para ocultar algo, o más bien...

—¿Aquí vienes todo el tiempo?

Mérida se acercó justo a su lado y asintió: orgullosa por haber encontrado aquel paraje—Lo descubrí hace muy poco tiempo—sonrió y se llevó ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

Caminaron en silencio y a medida que avanzaban; la Luna se mostró justo enfrente de ellos. Parecía un párpado caído y su luz plateada se extendía sobre las tranquilas aguas del lago. Hiccup formó un puño con ambas manos y se hundió en sus pensamientos: analizando con detalle la situación, todavía le parecía demasiado extraño que la princesa lo llevara hacia aquel lugar. Bajó la cabeza mientras veía su pie y prótesis avanzar hacia el recodo, en un silencio que era acompañado por los cantares de los grillos, el aroma a bosque, las pequeñas pisadas de algún animal y el gorgoteo de las ranas.

—Es raro—comentó ella en medio de la mudes—...no estás con esas ropas.

Hiccup dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo—¿A que te refieres?

—Antes solías llevar una especie de armadura y ahora, en cambio, decidiste ponerte algo más elegante.

—Era mi traje de jinete, pero papá quiso que trajera ropas más adecuadas.

Justo en ese entonces Mérida dobló hacia su izquierda; desviándose del camino. Ésta curvó sus labios y fue inevitable que un hoyuelo se le formara en su mejilla—Aquí debemos bajar.—dijo, indicándole con el dedo una hendidura de metro y medio: donde se admiraban con claridad algunas raíces que sobresalían.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo por voluntad propia, Hiccup la sostuvo con delicadeza de su brazo.

—Espera.

Ella abrió los ojos, y vio cómo el muchacho pasaba frente suyo y bajaba primero, cuando lo hizo, alzó sus brazos para ayudarla. Las mejillas de la princesa se tiñeron con un notorio color carmesí—P-pero...

—Sostente bien, el barro está húmedo y resbaloso.

Mérida asintió vehemente, apenada, tomó la mano de Hiccup y se estremeció simultáneamente cuando el muchacho colocó su mano libre en la espalda de la joven: la firmeza de sus brazos la dejaron desconcertada, porque al descender Hiccup apenas se había movido de su sitio, le sonrío en forma de gratitud pero cuando deseó alejarse, inconscientemente la mano del joven vikingo bajó y sus dedos le acariciaron todo el trayecto de su espalda.

La joven pelirroja se quedó de piedra, mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba por algo, que a ella, le parecía absurdo; la abrasadora sensación del tacto la dejó inservible de todo pensamiento lógico. Y temblando, bajó la mirada; acomplejada..., ¿desde cuándo era tan tímida? La respuesta no llegó a su mente, es más circundó a través de sus dudas y sus recuerdos: alrededor de la tenue imagen de Hiccup.

_Siempre le causó curiosidad._ Desde que era pequeña lo recordaba como un niño silencioso y sin gracia: aburrido y muy observador de su entorno. Solía burlarse de él cada vez que iba a las fiestas del solsticio, porque era la única manera de que alguien le hablara sobre Hiccup.

_Siempre le causó curiosidad. _Pero Mérida era demasiado terca como y para acercase a hablarle, lo veía en discreto; admirando aquellas rarezas que para los demás jóvenes no tenían sentido. Siempre con ese cuaderno que en más de un oportunidad escribía y trazaba incesantemente o, en una que otra oportunidad, rayaba las hojas malhumorado. Con el pasar de los años a medida que crecía, Mérida escondía muy profundamente aquella curiosidad incesante por él. Y cuando cumplió los diez años: vio al muchacho tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que llegó a sentir una punzada de interés por el joven vikingo. Él tenía quince en ese entonces y cuando supo que había salvado a su tierra de un gran dragón; la curiosidad de Mérida aumentaba poco a poco cada vez que le veía. Nunca se acercó, temía de parecer entrometida; así que sólo saciaba su necesidad admirándole en secreto y cuando su padre solía recordarlo en las comidas, era en aquel momento la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle indirectamente al Rey Fergus sobre tal peculiar joven.

—Gracias—musitó, sonrojada al paso que sobaba sus manos, perturbada.

—¿Hacia dónde es ahora?

Se había olvidado incluso donde se encontraban, sobre todo ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Mérida intentó recordar con un esfuerzo gigante, mientras disimulaba su inestabilidad…

—Derecho…—caminó apresuradamente y casi como un robot.

No fue mucho el tramo, pero atravesaron una pequeña arboleada antes de llegar a aquel lago donde era poco a poco alimentado por un riachuelo que se extendía al igual que largos brazos alrededor del saucedal. Se sentía el sonido del agua al deslizarse, mientras los árboles se agitaban suavemente emitiendo una música.

—Es aquí. —Mérida extendió sus brazos, con una sonrisa. Y sintió que le daría una verdadera taquicardia si al muchacho no le gustaba…

_Por fin estarían solos_, no por nada la princesa lo había llevado hasta allí. Fue cosa del azar que pudieron encontrarse solos en el castillo; por eso cuando lo vio en medio de la obscuridad anotando algo en su libreta, deseó enseñarle su lugar favorito del bosque con el único propósito de conocer al muchacho mucho mejor. La princesa se sentó justo en la orilla apoyándose con sus manos.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, con tranquilidad—Es extraño que estemos aquí, ¿no crees? —él la miró—Porque si no lo piensas de manera detenida, podrían pensar básicamente que…

—¿Qué nos escapamos para hacer cosas de mayores? —interrumpió Mérida, y al ver la expresión boquiabierta del moreno, se largó a reír estrepitosamente.

Hiccup rodeó los ojos, seguía siendo la misma, pero le gustaba.

Mérida era definitivamente una sorpresa tras otra.

—No tengo problema.

Mérida se reincorporó, sin entender—¿De qué?

El castaño se le acercó y la joven pelirroja sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, se echó hacia atrás, manteniendo las distintas—¿Qué sabes tú sobre esas cosas? —rió—Eres una niña.

—¿Disculpa?—Mérida le quedó observando, con reproche dijo:—¿Acaso tú has tenido la suficiente experiencia?

Hiccup curvó leve la comisura de sus labios, apenas confundiéndose con una sonrisa. Parecía más una insinuación.

—Tuve una relación, pero no llegamos a ese nivel.

Desvió la mirada hacia al frente y la gélida brisa de invierno le despeinó el cabello. Los ojos de Mérida se vieron atraídos hacia el rostro del moreno. Sintió una horrible punzada de celos, pero en aquel entonces no se hizo problemas, ni le molestó lo suficiente para suspirar de dolor o decepción.

_Se ha enamorado..._pensó, mientras acariciaba sus manos avergonzada por apreciarlo largamente. Ahora que lo meditaba, el muchacho le ganaba en esos temas, tuvo una relación y ella ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. Era triste, lamentable. No era que le importara tanto como para sentirse miserable, sino, que le provocaba bastante interés concebir aquellas emociones. Quería sentir un abrazo, un beso, una caricia y el cuerpo de aquel que sería su novio antes de casarse.

Abrió los labios para romper el silencio, pero Mérida se vio incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, por una extraña y desfachatada razón Hiccup entorpecía sus acciones. Recordó, como otras tantas veces, por qué le producía tanta curiosidad el muchacho.

—¿Y?

—¿Y...?—repitió ella, una vez más sin comprender.

—¿Habéis tenido una relación?

Mérida inspiró profundamente.

«Ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso» gruñó por dentro.

—No...—respondió, hinchando el pecho—Aquí las cosas son diferentes—la muchacha adoptó el semblante y el tono de voz de Odric: el juglar—. Los hombres debéis mostraros vuestra valentía, a la hora de competir por la mano de una chica.

La pelirroja rió—En mi caso, puedo darme ese '_lujo' _de que compitan por mí. Si bien luché para no casarme en contra de mi voluntad, sé que tarde o temprano tendré que comprometerme...con la única diferencia, por supuesto, que ahora puedo elegir.

Hiccup estiró sus piernas justo cuando Mérida terminó de hablar, tuvo la absurda idea de participar en los Juegos de las Tierras Altas por Mérida. Se imaginó en ello y una simple sonrisa se acentuó en sus labios: era ridículo viera por donde lo viera.

—Hmm...—resopló—, llega a sonar casi como un bárbaro.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Mérida inclinó su cabeza.

—Bien, te lo diré: Tu reino debería replantearse seriamente sus métodos de casamiento—le explicó apoyándose de sus manos—Que un hombre fortachón se case con una dama luego de innumerables pruebas que sólo tengan que ver con el peso de su fuerza: suena estúpido..., sin ofender.

La pelirroja le miró con un extraño brillo de bufa, si..._tenía razón después de todo: Hiccup pensaba muy diferente a comparación de los otros jóvenes._

—Lo importante es el intelecto—siguió con una leve carcajada—Un todo músculos no tiene gracia si no sabe nada.

—Es una buena opinión, pero lamentablemente son los requerimientos aquí. De todas formas, como lo habéis dicho tú mismo, soy una niña para comprender _estos asuntos._ Además—continuó, jugando con sus dedos—¿Quién se enamoraría de una chica como yo? Mamá dice que soy demasiado terca y que no tengo gracia ni esencia de una dama femenina: no se bailar, no se comportarme como se debe, no se cerrar la boca, no soy...

—Yo creo que eres perfecta—la interrumpió Hiccup atropelladamente. Casi confesándose de que secretamente tenía una obsesión por ella, que se alargaba y se profundizaba con el pasar de los años. Era hermosa, alegre y divertida: ¿por qué nadie se daba cuenta? Es que todos los hombres-estúpidos hombres-, buscaban a una mujer modelo y sumisa.

Mérida sintió que el pecho le estallaba, y que un rubor terrible incendiaba sus mejillas. Titubeó unas palabras, pero desvió la mirada hacia abajo abruptamente.

Hubo un silencio.

—No te avergüences—el muchacho acercó su rostro al de ella—es la verdad.

Desde los lejos se podían ver sus siluetas uniéndose con lentitud. Mérida percibió cómo el aroma que desprendía Hiccup se volvía cada vez más notorio en la abundancia botánica. Y cuando alzó los ojos, descubrió la proximidad que ambos compartían.

—¿Quieres bañarte?—apretó sus manos contra la tierra.

Un halo de decepción cruzó la mirada del joven vikingo. Mérida lo percibió y sintió que un retorcijón en su estómago, acompañado de un escalofrío en su espalda, le advertían que sus palabras bordearon la inutilidad en ese precioso momento. Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa mientras retorcía sus dedos.

Pero para su sorpresa, el castaño se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió: fue en cosa de segundos que se puso de pie y se quitó sus zapatos de piel de animal. Estiró sus brazos y le extendió una de sus manos ayudándola a pararse. Mérida aceptó, porque sentir la piel del muchacho era un lujo que sólo ésta vez se le podía dar.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, vio como el muchacho se quitaba su chaqueta con movimientos rápidos y precisos, quedando con una simple camisa marrón apegada a su torso. Él la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la laguna. Mérida se detuvo, impresionada.

—¡No, espera!—Hiccup se detuvo.

—¿Que pasa?

—Esto es extraño...Quiero decir, ¿no tendrás problemas?

El castaño no le soltó en ningún momento, caminó hacia ella—¿Por qué te preocupas?—dijo él, comprendiendo a lo que Mérida se refería.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se marcharon del castillo.

—Dijiste que querías compañía—le miró con burla—hace tiempo que no hago algo para divertirme sin pensar en mis responsabilidades, se mi compañera por esta noche, ¿quieres?

Mérida movió levemente sus dedos, apretados por el agarre del muchacho, y sintió la dura piel de la mano de Hiccup. La sonrisa de Mérida titubeó en sus labios, siendo una muestra de cuán perturbada se encontraba por la situación. Reforzó su agarre y pasó por alto los pensamientos negativos de su mente, sabía que tendría problemas, pero le daba lo mismo.

—Yo te lo pedí primero.—soltó risueña.

Mérida caminó hacia él.

—Lo sé, pero te pido ahora que seamos compañeros mutuamente sólo por este instante, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—suspiró.

Casi parecía que se estaban confesando y decidiendo, ambos, a estar juntos.

Sintieron, de pronto, que les sobrevenía una marejada de emociones tranquilas, como si el tacto y la sola presencia del otro los relajaba lo suficiente para no desear escapar de aquel lugar, y Mérida se planteó seriamente si el cansancio de la fiesta o las luces mágicas tenían que ver con _aquella_ sensación que gradualmente se apoderaba de su corazón, porque no era normal, conociéndose a sí misma, que la presencia de un hombre la guiara tan fácilmente hacia una paz infinita. La respiración de Hiccup la reconfortaba, asi como sus miradas y sonrisas. Quizás, por la confianza que llegó a sentir en aquel instante, no dudó en llevar su mano libre detrás de su espalda, y sostener con la yema sus dedos el lazo que mantenía apretado su vestido. Hiccup abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar una pequeña fricción en el silencio del Bosque.

—¿Qué haces?—el traje de Mérida se soltó lentamente de su pecho, las sedas cedieron.

—Nada—se encogió de hombros. Retiró con suavidad su mano atada por la del joven y se separó por un paso, antes de quitarse las mangas.

Hiccup, boquiabierto, sintió que se volvería loco si la veía des...

—No te hagas ilusiones—Mérida se largo reír—, me protege esto, mira—se retiró completamente el vestido y le mostró uno blanco y simple que estaba debajo del otro.

—Es un falso—le explicó ella—, se usa para proteger el vestido y simula que el cuerpo se vea más recto y dócil.

Cuando terminó, ayudada por Hiccup, dejó el vestido tirado en la orilla del lago. El muchacho observó la prenda unos pasos más allá, un tanto incómodo por la situación, pero antes de que pudiera emitir cualquier comentario al respecto sintió cómo los dedos ansiosos de Mérida le sostenían de una de sus manos, tirándolo de golpe hacia la pequeña laguna.

Tropezó por un breve instante, pero se estabilizó justo cuando recibió la apremiante sensación del agua rodear sus rodillas: humedeciendo la tela de sus pantalones. Estaba helada.

Observó cómo las faldas del vestido de Mérida flotaban sobre la superficie del agua unos segundos antes de hundirse.

—¿No tendrás problemas por tu prótesis?—preguntó ella, con una voz cantarina.

Hiccup negó con la cabeza, apretando sus labios veía cómo el agua cristalina de la laguna humedecía su piel: se acercó con lentitud hacia la muchacha.

—Mérida —le llamó—El agua está muy fría.

La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos—No inventes, eres un vikingo. Dudo mucho que seas un impostor—rió.

—¡Pero no somos suicidas!

La muchacha se largó a reír, la imagen de Hiccup malhumorado le hacía gracia.

—Acaso, ¿montar un dragón ya no es lo suficientemente suicida?

Haddock se quedó en silencio. Absorto.

—¿Qué?—intentó digerir las palabras—No sé de lo que me hablas...

Mérida sonrió, mientras cogía la otra mano del joven y lo guiaba hacia las aguas más profundas del lago, le siguió—No te hagas el desentendido. Recuerda que soy la princesa y nuestros padres comparten una antigua amistad. Papá me contó sobre tu pueblo y de las calamidades que se veían obligados a sufrir.

—Los dragones eran los que sufrían calamidades—aclaro él.

Ella asintió comprensivamente—Lo sé, me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti, Hiccup—sonrió y sus ojos parecieron emitir un brillo de infinito cariño hacia él—Eres valiente e inteligente.

Haddock sintió cómo una oleada de calor, pese al frío del agua, le invadía su rostro y, azorado, desvió la mirada.

—¿Por qué te cuentan esas cosas?—tartamudeó.

—Para entretener a la princesa con historias antes de irse a dormir.

Le guiñó el ojo.

Haddock se ruborizó. Intentó mantener la compostura.

—De todos modos no es la gran cosa, todo se lo debo a Toothless.

—¡Ese es su nombre!—exclamó Mérida con alegría y levantando un poco de agua.

El joven vikingo se sobresaltó dando un respingo ante las palabras llenas de furor de la pelirroja.

—Háblame de él—Mérida se apegó al joven, con entusiasmo—¿Es tan genial como lo describió mi padre?

—Pues…su especie es un Furia Nocturna, son muy raros—inició Hiccup, ante los atentos sentidos de la princesa—, es malhumorado, curioso y amigable.

Un tanto sonrojado, el muchacho se rascó la nuca, mientras le comentaba sobre su extravagante dragón, a pesar de que se alargó demasiado en sus características y en algunas vivencias que compartieron ambos, Mérida le prestó toda la atención.

—Pero si quieres, puedo invitarte algún día a montar en él—sonrió.

La joven pelirroja le miró con ojos ensoñadores, brillantes y sorprendidos. —¿De verdad?

Haddock afirmó con la cabeza, pero, de pronto, sintió que todo su ser se tensaba al concebir con perfecta sincronía el cuerpo de Mérida junto al suyo, le había abrazado. Y él apenas y podía contener la emoción por aquello. Se vio sacudido por emociones que llevaban demasiado tiempo adormecidas, pero levemente revividas ante la sola presencia de Mérida cada año, era tan absurdo, pensaba, que el verla una sola vez le era suficiente para comprobar que estuviera bien y así, su corazón se marchaba a Berk más feliz que de costumbre.

Sin detenerse, el joven vikingo la rodeó con sus brazos, apegándola más a él en un intento de protección y de demostrar su afecto por ella.

Y en ese entonces, sus siluetas desde la lejanía sí se veían como una sola. Mérida se separó luego de un profundo silencio y se acarició su brazo derecho, avergonzada. Casi sin impedirlo su felicidad se vio reflejada en una taciturna risita que se le escapó de los labios, se le había olvidado por completo que estaba en compañía de un muchacho mucho mayor que ella y debía, por obligación, mantener las distancias.

Aunque esos protocolos no le interesaban tanto, ya que se trataba de Hiccup, el muchacho que le robaba toda la atención en las fiestas del solsticio de invierno.

Ennudecidos y sin la necesidad de hablarse Mérida se alejó del joven dándole la espalda, jugando con el agua en solitario; se sintió tan estúpida e impulsiva por haberlo abrazado que no tuvo el valor de seguir a su lado. Tuvo la aniñada fantasía de que la besaría, pero para su mala suerte: no _ocurrió así_.

Mérida se humedeció sus manos y, acto seguido, se las pasó por el rostro enrojecido, se golpeó las mejillas sin hacer mucho estrépito; auto-convenciéndose de sus pésimos modales. Debía trabajar en ellos con más esfuerzo. Justo cuando podría haber sido peor, recién cayó en cuenta que su vestido estaba prácticamente todo empapado, y eso no era lo más grave de aquella situación: aún con la escasa luz de la noche se notaba con claridad la pálida piel de la princesa pegada a la tela.

Le dio una taquicardia. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se cubrió, pero lo único que logró fue humedecer más de lo que estaba el falso. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. Hiccup no podía verla así.

Y como si le leyera el pensamiento, su salvador depositó cuidadosamente su chaqueta pudiente sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. Mérida le miró por sobre su hombro, acomplejada, pero descubrió una radiante sonrisa acompañada de unos dulces ojos verdes.

—Abrígate—murmuró como si deseara de todo corazón que ni los árboles le escucharan—¿Quieres irte?

Mérida asintió—Creo que estarán preocupados.

Cabizbaja y decepcionada, caminó detrás de Hiccup hacia la orilla del lago, mientras se arropaba apresuradamente en un intento desesperado para cubrir su piel que se traslucía por la delgada tela del vestido, se guiaron por el recodo y se encontraron con Angus unos pasos más allá de donde habían bajado la primera vez.

Avanzando sin ánimos, la pelirroja princesa chocó contra la espalda del castaño.

_Fue entonces cuando ocurrió._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Haddock adosó su rostro lo suficiente hacia el de Mérida, con una sola intención:_ besarla._

La muchacha perdió el aliento, cuando de pronto sintió que algo cálido y dulce se posaba en sus labios. Disfrutó del momento, sintiendo cómo se estremecía al ser rodeada con fuerza por los brazos del joven vikingo. De la nada, soltó la chaqueta y de puntillas se apegó más a él. Hiccup sonrió sobre sus labios, apremiándola por su astucia. Y aunque el beso fue un tanto torpe, Mérida no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir de pronto como si un centenar de mariposas echaran a volar a la vez en el interior de su pecho, rozando su corazón con alas luminosas.

_._

Cuando llegaron al castillo se sorprendieron de que nadie hubiese preguntado por ellos, ni siquiera cuando una vez adentro, los invitados-algo borrachos-, y las sirvientas no repararon en su presencia. Quizás por eso, Mérida pudo volver a su habitación sin problemas, se despidió de Hiccup con un abrazo y un beso simple en los labios. Estaban cansados y el frío baño que se dieron en la laguna consumió sus últimas fuerzas. Pero no por ello dejaron de sentirse felices ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

Mérida conoció al fin aquella experiencia, los labios le hormigueaban al igual que sus mejillas. Y en esa noche el sueño parecía abandonarla, porque sus sentimientos por fin habían logrado tomar un peso considerable en su pecho y repetían constantemente el recuerdo.

Hiccup, en cambio, durmió en una habitación de invitados, en una cama separada a la de su padre. Y en silencio, en medio de la obscuridad de la noche, temiendo de despertar a su padre, una entorpecida sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios: Reviviendo una y otra vez el momento exacto cuando besó a la princesa. Con aquella imagen se quedó dormido profundamente, aunque de repente los fuertes ronquidos de su padre no le dejaban reconciliar el sueño, por unos minutos que parecían eternos.

Al otro día todos los nobles y los barones del rey se marcharon a sus respectivos dominios, agradeciendo la parsimonia de los platillos y la acogida en la celebración. Sin olvidarse, por supuesto, de darle las bendiciones a la familia real. Mérida tuvo que soportar todas esas parafernalias junto a su padre y madre.

Y cuando por fin todos se esfumaron de su radal espacial, la pelirroja corrió frenéticamente hacia su cuarto y por primera vez se preguntó seriamente sobre su aspecto físico... ¿la razón? Hiccup y su padre se quedaron unos días más en el castillo.

Y en toda aquella semana, escondidos y en secreto: Mérida e Hiccup conversaban largas horas del día, comían juntos cuando todos estaban dando la siesta y, sin ojos curiosos que los observasen: ellos aprendían poco a poco a descubrirse. Al principio estaban demasiado perturbados por sus sentimientos que le devoraban el corazón, pero ante la madurez y la templanza de Hiccup; Mérida se sentía segura en sus brazos y no sintió miedo de dejarse llevar por sus nuevas emociones. Se encerraban en los dormitorios por las noches y se sorprendían de las necesidades que experimentaban al estar cerca del otro_._

Pudieron, al fin, saciar su curiosidad. Entregándose al otro sin dilemas, ni aturdimientos.

Pero no todo es para siempre, bien sabía Mérida, ya que su madre se lo repetía cada vez que podía, esos largos y fascinantes días tuvieron su fin. Y al pie del gran puente del castillo la princesa de Escocia tuvo que despedirse de su querido vikingo, el muchacho se mantuvo serio y ocultando su turbación interior, dándole la estabilidad que Mérida necesitaba demostrar en aquel instante: la despedida era dolorosa.

Aun así, cuando Fergus y Estoico se dieron un apretón de manos, Hiccup se situó justo en frente de la muchacha, esperando la reverencia antes de hablar.

—Les doy mis mayores bendiciones, princesa—Hiccup sonrió.

Y Mérida no pudo evitar corresponderla.

—Mis mejores deseos a ti y a tu pueblo.

—Hasta el próximo año.

Aquellas palabras le rompieron el corazón en mil pedazos, pero a segundos de haber sido dichas el joven vikingo se le acercó con timidez.

—Vendré en dos días más—le susurró en el oído—No pienso dejarte, ¿entiendes?

Mérida asintió, antes de ver cómo Estoico y su hijo se subían al carruaje, difuminándose lentamente en el linde del bosque.

Hiccup observó la figura de la princesa desaparecer, cuando ya no quedaban rastros del castillos, ni menos de la muchacha, el joven se acomodó en su sitio recibiendo como recompensa una curiosa e interesada mirada por parte de su padre.

—Parece que habéis entablado una amistad muy fascinante con la princesa.

Hiccup soltó una carcajada—Algo así.

—¿Cómo lo habéis pasado, hijo?

Él tardó en responder, pero le miró directamente a los ojos—Increíble.

Estoico alzó sus cejas sorprendido, Hiccup en un principio no estaba muy alegre ni motivado a asistir a la fiesta del Solsticio de Invierno. Y esa sola palabra le dejó desconcertado. Algo le estaba ocultando y antes de pudiera preguntar la razón, Hiccup apretó sus labios.

Lo hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso por algo.

—Y también descubrí algo en esta semana.—comentó de repente.

—Ah, ¿si?

Haddock asintió—Que me enamorado de la Princesa, y estoy dispuesto a volver aquí a pedir la mano de ella.

.

.

.

* * *

De antemano, muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios tanto de aprobación como de críticas para que mejore algunos aspectos que quizás no les haya gustado.

Cuídense, les deseo lo mejor.

Khione.


End file.
